Predator and Prey
by Braxenimos
Summary: Jade and Tori have finally started to realize what would usually be obvious to most people. It's about time they finally act on their feelings.


**Enjoy.**

* * *

_To Scissor Things_

"Fifteen minute break" was the best thing Jade had heard all day.

She had begrudgingly agreed to do yet another film for 'The Blonde Squad' and had immediately regretted her decision the moment she stepped into the studio. Cat had bounced up and down repeating the word "please" over and over again, and somehow, the redheaded ball of joy managed to persuade her into doing it.

Why Cat was so enthusiastic about doing it in the first place was a good question, though. It was probably the director, Beck's, fault.

But this particular day was only to consist of a rehearsal of sorts, with everyone showing up and reading through their lines with less "skill" than they would put forth in the actual filming. Jade was quite relieved at the fact that she could wear whatever she wanted to, instead of the ridiculously, and she would say whorish, outfit that would be required of her when she was actually in character; not to mention that she didn't have to wear her blonde wig and blue contacts yet.

Apparently her eyes weren't quite blue and bimbo-y enough, and had a bit too much green mixed in. Someone had earned a bloody nose for that.

Jade's elbows pressed to the edge of the stage behind her as she leaned back into it, cherishing the small amount of time she had to be herself instead of pretending to be an idiot for the camera. Even if she didn't have to put all of her acting chops into it at this particular time, she still felt as if it made her dumber each time she read her lines.

Cast, crew, and the many people who considered themselves her friends hung about, talking to one another and preparing for whatever it was that would come next in the short film. A few of these people even came up to her and attempted some form of conversation, to which she menacingly shooed them away.

Most people would never even come close to being worth Jade West's time.

Her eyes stopped directly ahead of her on one of those very people that she used to consider worth none of her time at all. She took in the view of long brown hair, even longer tan legs, and intoxicatingly prominent cheekbones.

Tori Vega was, as expected, talking to each and every person that approached her, feeling that if she turned them down her soul would become slightly less bright. Unlike her black clad, pale skinned counterpart, she was in the mindset that everyone was worth her time, even those that treated her like trash. But even amongst the bazillion people, which was Jade's official count, that surrounded Tori, the girl still seemed to make sure that she cast a glance at Jade every couple of seconds.

And for once in their seemingly hate filled and agonizingly long relationship of sorts, Jade didn't find those glances of Tori's the least bit agitating. Instead, a feeling that she hadn't felt in some time surged in her stomach with each flicker of brown eyes. But Jade wouldn't show it; no, she simply stared, the mildest of smirks evident on her face.

Tori didn't even realize that most of the people that had chosen to surround her drifted away from her before they actually wanted to, due to her otherwise placed attention. She couldn't help it; Jade was simply breathtaking and the Goth knew it, with her blood red blouse and black ruffled skirt that's edge stopped midway down her thigh, showing off her legs for once.

Eventually there was no one left for Tori to disconnectedly talk to and she was left to stare into Jade's eyes, just as Jade stared into hers. Her thoughts thought nothing of the people that she had unknowingly shooed away, which was for the best, seeing as though she would probably freak out if she discovered the way that she had treated them. Although, most of the people were just horny guys that had become drawn to her by her own outfit, consisting of a shirt that showed off stomach at the slightest of movements, and her favorite pair of blue jean cut-offs.

Anyone who stopped to take a good look at the two, almost opposite, girls would easily have a tough time deciding who was more attractive. Especially since Jade had finally chosen to bare her own leggy flesh.

Neither of the two could quite figure out when they had stopped being full blown enemies and, instead, ventured closer to the best of friends. Somewhere between all of the arguing, the threatening, and the outright hostility, they had become closer than they thought possible, sparking something different within both of them.

Jade thought about the way Tori had always been there to help her out, even though most of the time she refused her assistance. And even though Tori's halfcocked plans to fix things never quite worked out as planned, and usually made things that much worse, it was the fact that she cared enough to try that mattered. That was more than Jade had gotten from most people in her life, including her family, and even though she might not admit it aloud it still meant the world to her.

Tori couldn't help but find herself thinking similar thoughts, thinking about Jade always running back to her for help; always doing the sweetest of things beneath the covers of secrecy. The girl had practically stated them as friends during the Platinum music awards when she gave back what was rightfully Tori's, and the youngest Vega had felt that special spark that night for the first time.

But truth be told, Jade had felt that spark sometime before that. It was had somewhere between seeing a soaked Tori Vega, while being chased away by a once thought dead television actress, and a date but not-a-date that had been thrust upon them by their psychotic teacher. Seeing the girl sway her hips and destroy the hopes of two ignorant boys, in combination with the beauty of her soaked skin, was enough to send Jade's emotions to a place she had thought they would never go.

Tori smiled shyly and blushed at what both had silently come to know to be true. Her legs shifted around as she grew more nervous, the bare flesh rubbing together and creating the beginnings of a feeling she would rather not have in the middle of a scene rehearsal.

Jade simply continued with her stare and slowly increased the smirk found on her face. A blush was had on her cheeks as well, but she did not falter. Luckily no one seemed to notice the way Jade eyed the girl, looking at her as if she were prey and Jade the huntress. She hadn't felt in such ways for quite a while as her body grew hot and her thoughts grew dirty. In her mind, Tori was wearing nothing at all and was being ravished by pale, yet somehow delicate, hands.

The smirk fell, just before reaching its maximum intensity, and the inevitable lust filled expression took over. Jade bit her lip and let out the softest of groans, that was arguably a moan in disguise, and eyed her prey with devious intent.

Tori kept her smile but its sweet side shined through and she shifted her weight again, brushing hair out of her face as she did so. She most certainly felt like a piece of bloody meat being stalked by a lion, but for some reason felt completely okay with it. For once in her life, the thought of being preyed upon, of being taken by a stronger force, seemed like something she could enjoy. And she knew for a fact that Jade wanted nothing more than to be a dominating force, devouring such prey in each and every way possible.

Not five minutes since their short break had begun and already the two had forgotten about the scene, almost completely.

It was Jade's time to strike and she finally pushed off of the stage and walked towards Tori with a mission, the muscles in her toned legs shifting beautifully in her power walk. She smiled her evil smile at Tori, imagining how different it would have been for Tori to walk towards _her_, instead. Most people either moved out of Jade's way or got shoved to the side if they were found in her path, but the sweet Tori Vega would have simply maneuvered politely around them. And then she arrived at the eye of her affection and stopped just in front of the girl.

They both stood silent with the same expressions on their faces that had been had before Jade had walked over. Jade's hands placed on her hips in fists and the lust within her grew more so as she watched Tori eye her body up and down.

"Vega." Jade stated in the same, but not the same way, that she always used. This time its tone was infused with something much more pleasant than poison.

"West." Came Tori's response.

Jade took the time to give her own longing glances, looking the girl in front of her up and down and choosing rather to risk further agitation in her loins than not look at all. She licked her lips, shifted her weight, and locked her eyes to Tori's again before speaking.

"What?" All poison was gone from her words and a sultry tone took over. "Do my legs really stand out that much?"

Tori took another, just as longing, glance to the legs in question and she gulped, nodding her head as an answer.

"Good. I always aim to stand out."

Tori's nod became less nervous and more of agreeing one as she herself finally joined the conversation. "And you do."

Jade walked closer, coming around to Tori's side, where she placed a hand against the table that Tori had been leaning her backside into. The fist on her right hip turned into an open hand resting gently on the same hip and she bit her tongue for a moment. "But, you come a close second there, Vega."

"Really?" Tori perked up at Jade's comment, finding it oddly satisfying to hear a compliment come from the girl for once.

"Well," Jade chose to leave, yet another, longing glance on Tori's own legs as she finished speaking. "I was talking about your acting, of course."

Tori cleared her throat and shifted in a mildly uncomfortable way. "Yeah, of course." But she still smiled. A compliment from Jade was like a gift from heaven.

"I believe it's your turn now."

Tori's smile faded and her face struck confusion. She turned her head fully in Jade's direction and tilted it back before asking the expected question. "Uh, what?"

Jade just continued her smile, which was strangely close to the smile she always had when she knew something about someone else that they didn't know, but was something horrible.

"You know, At Nozu. We had a little compliment game going, but were rudely interrupted by those two idiots, remember?" She tilted her own head back, with her expression that said she was waiting for someone to realize something, and continued after Tori nodded. "I just gave you another compliment, so now it's your turn."

"Oh, okay." Tori said. "Um, you're a great actress, as well."

"Well, duh. We just established that."

Tori finally turned her body in Jade's direction, mimicking the girl's posture, with her right hand on the table and her left on her hip. "But neither of us said it directly, so it still counts. Your turn."

Jade let out a soft and lingering laugh before speaking again. "I like that you remain yourself, no matter how many times I put you down for it."

"What? No 'I guess' or 'some people might say you're' this time?" Tori feigned a surprised look before finishing. "Where on earth is Jade and what have you do-,"

But Jade interrupted her. "Shut up." She said in the same threatening tone that she used so well.

"Aaaand, there she is." Tori's pursed her lips, looked downward for a moment, and then brought her attention back to Jade. "My turn, huh? I love how dedicated to your work you are."

Jade scooted closer to Tori, putting the distance between them dangerously close to more than friends level, and spoke her turn. "I like how you stood up to and put those guys in their place with me."

Tori did the same as Jade, sliding her hand slowly across the table as she too inched a bit closer.

She spoke in a more whispered voice. "I like the way you danced around me as if we were," She paused, taking time to glance Jade's upper torso before continuing. "Friends."

"You liked that feisty bite I sent your way, huh?" Jade finished her question as she leaned her head forward and looked down slightly into Tori's eyes.

"I think I did."

"I still think your pretty." Jade replied quite quickly.

"I still feel the exact same way."

And their faces were finally but two inches from each others, and they were sure that someone had noticed their closer proximity. They could both feel the hot breath that came from each other's mouths as they stood. Both of their eyes trailed down to the other girls lips and it took everything they had not to push those lips together.

Jade bit her lip again, in an uncharacteristic sort of way, and spoke in a whisper that only Tori would hear. "Your lips are quite enticing, Vega."

Tori let out a desperate moan and shifted her weight again, that particular itch down below becoming increasingly annoying. "You're freaking beautiful."

Tori's eyes shot open and her head bolted back a few inches. A quick gasp was heard before her mouth was covered by her hands in fear. But Jade didn't do as expected. She expected to get accosted and threatened with physical violence, but instead, Jade just eyed her with such ferocity that Tori was sure she was about to lose her virginity in that very spot.

"We're going out again." Jade finally said after many moments of practically having sex with Tori with her eyes.

Tori's hand slid from her face and a smile struck home. "We are?"

"Yes, that's what I just said isn't it?"

Tori's eyes hit the floor nervously and she laughed a nervous laugh, sliding a foot across the floor a few times. She slowly trailed her eyes back to Jade's and found the girl standing with her arms crossed, apparently waiting for some sort of response.

She spoke with a roll of the shoulder. "So, what? Movie or something?"

"Sounds good to me." Jade answered in a low, long, and completely need filled tone.

"Okay, um," Tori reached to brush a hand out of her hair and half expected Jade to do it for her, based off her experience with flirting with guys, but soon remembered who she was dealing with. "Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

"Scissoring." Jade stated, all too quickly.

"Oh, okay." Tori wasn't exactly fond of the movie, but had seen it a few times already and was certain that she wouldn't be scared of it during another viewing. Not to mention the fact that she desperately wanted to be on Jade's good side in the moment.

"My place at seven. Be there, Vega."

And then Jade was gone, back to her side of the room and leaning on the stage. It had taken just over ten minutes for the girls to silently realize something, and even less time to finally act upon it.

The scene went as expected and without either girl even realizing it, evening rolled around and they quickly got ready for their date. Tori showed up exactly at seven, proving her to be the Tori everyone knew and sometimes loved, and she knocked on the door. She felt her hand grabbed by a pair of soft, pale ones and was eagerly led up to Jade's room. And then Jade's door slammed shut and the hand gripping Tori's arm pulled her towards its owner.

The kiss was wet and sloppy and the kind that most people would expect in an adult film. Jade walked Tori more towards the back of Jade's room, but Tori could care less where she was going once a tongue began dancing around her own. Then her legs hit soft cushions and she was quickly pushed down onto the bed behind her. Jade crawled atop the bed as well, crawling up Tori's body and looking lustfully into her eyes.

"What happened to a movie?" Tori said through heavy breaths.

Jade smiled and laughed an evil laugh. "Oh, Vega. When I said scissoring earlier," She leaned forward and placed her mouth next to Tori's ear, whispering as her hand crept towards Tori's lower regions. "I wasn't talking about the movie."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


End file.
